womenrasslingfandomcom-20200214-history
ChickFight
ChickFight was an all-female professional wrestling tournament. The first ChickFight tournament took place on October 29, 2004 in Hayward, California as part of All Pro Wrestling's Halloween Hell weekend. In 2006, ChickFight moved to San Francisco, California and ran regularly at the Kezar Pavilion in San Francisco's Haight Ashbury district. In 2007, the tournament was moved to England. Roster Current Wrestlers *Becky James *Blue Nikita *Bubbles *Cheerleader Melissa *Chrissy V *"The Jezebel" Eden Black *Faith Lehaine *Hannah Blossom *Holly Blossom *Jetta *Skarlett Venom *Skye *Wesna Tag Team Stables *Team Blossom: Hannah and Holly *Team Tan: Kelly Adams & Jade Alumni Events ChickFight I *'Date': October 29, 20041 *'Location': APW Garage in Hayward, California ChickFight II *'Date': May 13, 2005 1 *'Location': APW Garage in Hayward, California ChickFight III *'Date': October 29, 20051 *'Location': APW Garage in Hayward, California ChickFight IV *'Date': April 15, 20061 *'Location': Kezar Pavilion in San Francisco, California ChickFight V *'Date': June 24, 20061 *'Location': Kezar Pavilion in San Francisco, California hickFight VI *'Date': September 1, 20061 *'Location': Kezar Pavilion in San Francisco, California ChickFight VII: The UK vs The USA *'Date': January 14, 20072 *'Location': The Marina Centre in Great Yarmouth, Norfolk Non-Tournament Match *Destiny and Kharisma defeated The Norfolk Dolls (Britani and Melodi) ChickFight VIII *'Date': April 22, 20073 *'Location': Liquid Nightclub in Gloucester, Gloucestershire Non-Tournament Matches *Cheerleader Melissa defeated "The Jezebel" Eden Black by knockout to become the first Transatlantic Women's champion *Pandora defeated Bubbles *Cheerleader Melissa defeated Wesna to retain the Transatlantic Women's Championship ChickFight IX: Our Final Chance *'Date': June 17, 20074 *'Location': Orpington Halls in Orpington, Kent 1. ^''' Kong received a bye after her scheduled opponent, Sweet Saraya, could not compete due to injury. 2. '''^ Match ended when Cheerleader Melissa attacked both wrestlers, neither advanced. Non-Tournament Match *Wesna drew with Cheerleader Melissa (45:00), Wesna retains the RQW Women's Championship ChickFight IX.5 *'Date': August 26, 20075 *'Location': The Suncastle in Skegness, Lincolnshire Episode 1 The first match was declared a no contest after Cheerleader Melissa attacked both Jade and Blue Nikita.5 The RQW Women's Championship match ended in disqualification when Jetta made it appear as if Eden Black had used a weapon leading to a grudge match.5 Episode 2 ChickFight X *'Date': May 4, 20086 *'Location': The Caribbean Centre in Ipswich, Suffolk Episode 1 Episode 2 Jetta was disqualified when Wesna interfered in the match, preventing Cheerleader Melissa from applying the Kudo Driver. ChickFight XI *'Date': August 3, 20087 *'Location': The Caribbean Centre in Ipswich, Suffolk Episode 1 Episode 2 Following the final match, Eden Black insisted she did not need Jetta to get on her knees and admit Black's superiority; in winning she had proved that and she had also proved that she can still wrestle, thus negating her previously announced retirement. Title history After the promotion moved to the UK whilst still retaining many North American wrestlers, the company entered into an agreement with Real Quality Wrestling and created a suitably titled transatlantic title to be defended. However, after nine months of inactivity the title was retired on 22 January 2008.8